It's A Surprise!
by JaeHyun
Summary: Mio's parents are going to be out for a couple of days and Ritsu is trying to find a way to get Mio to want her to stay the night while they're away, so she can have some alone time with her. Shoujo-ai; Ristu/Mio aka Mitsu!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own K-On or any of the characters! **

**Trust me, if I did, there would be tons more yuri fanservise! ;D**

* * *

"…_Listen!"_

I put down my drums sticks as soon as I heard the last words of our latest song escape the lips of my dearest friend. She let out a light sigh and then proceeded to turn around and congratulate the band for a job well done. I have to say we played fairly well today, though I was the best by far, as usual!

Yui put down her guitar, Gitah, and jumped up with her arms in the air and yelled "Yay, now it's time for cake!". I joined her in the celebration, since all this practicing was making me a bit hungry. Mio and Azusa groaned, but we all knew that this would come, the time of the day when we all laze around eating sweets and drinking tea.

We sat around the table after Mugi passed everything out. I took a few bites of my strawberry cake. After every bite, I looked up from my plate, gazing at Mio when I knew she wasn't looking my way. She stuck a fork in her cake, raised it to her mouth and swallowed. I never knew I could be so fascinated by watching some girl eat…wait…she wasn't just any girl, she meant more to me than that, a lot more. Should I even be thinking this, I thought. My thoughts came to a halt when I saw something white and fluffy place itself by Mio's lips.

"Mio!" I called out, then making a gesture to the side of my mouth.

"What, Ritsu?" She gave me a confused look. I grabbed a napkin and reached over the table and wiped off the icing, till her face was clean again. "Hehe, looks like you made a little mess, it's a good thing I was here to come to the rescue."

She backed away from me, snapped, and buried her face in her hands, "Don't call it a mess, it's embarrassing"! It's so- it's so cute when she's angry. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's not my fault, you're still like a little kid, Mio!" I let out a slight chuckle, it's just so fun to tease her.

"Hmph, you're one to talk!", she mumbled. After a moment of only hearing the sounds of the members chewing and sipping, Mio spoke. "What time is it?" she asked, without actually wanting us to answer her. She takes out her cell phone and checks the time, then quickly stands up. "Sorry you guys, but I have to go!" I had a heavy feeling in my heart, I didn't want to see her leave.

"Why so soon?", Mugi asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Yea, what's wrong Mio?", Azusa said seeming just as concerned as Mugi.

"Nothing's wrong, I just promised my parent's that I would help them pack. They're going to be out for a couple of days, so I'm helping them get ready before they go". I let out a sigh of relief, I was glad she was staying home and not leaving with her parents. Wait a second, Mio will be home alone? This gives me an idea! My heart started to race. Maybe, just maybe I can think of a way to get Mio and I alone, just her and I, at her house.

"Well, you better get going!" I started to push her over to the door. She shoved me off of her and waved goodbye to everyone and left. I knew that I had to think of something, something that could get me alone with Mio. A trick perhaps? But, what exactly?

* * *

"Ugh…!", I groaned aloud to myself. I saw a can laying around and kicked it, since I had nothing better to put my anger out on. "…I can't think of anything to do to Mio!", I complained, as I slowly walked by myself to school. I couldn't think of a single trick that I hadn't pulled already; specifically one I could use to get Mio to want me to stay over. I gave the can a few more kicks till I looked down and spotted a small creature roaming by my feet. I kneeled down and gave it a closer look. It was a lizard, small and green with a small black stripe on its back, that went down to the tip of it's tail. He was a cute little guy; I decided I didn't want to leave him there, so I picked him up.

"Hmm, what to do with you", I thought. "Oh, I know! I have a little box I can keep you in.", I put the little lizard down next to me, luckily for me he didn't budge or make any effort to escape, and opened up my backpack. I took out a small little box that was just big enough for him to fit in, at least until I could find him a better place to hang out.

The more I walked, the closer and closer I got to Mio's house. I still hadn't the faintest idea of what I would do, and it was almost time for her parents to leave. As of now, I figured Mio had left without me, seeing as how I woke up a bit late and she surely wasn't going to wait for me, so it would have been pointless to stop at her house. Well, at least I had the lizard to keep me company. I opened up the box and he gazed up at me, I looked back at him and sighed, not because of him, but because I knew that I still hadn't thought of what to do about Mio. I closed the box. Right when I was about to but it away an idea rushed to my brain. I opened it back up again and laughed. "I think I just thought of an idea.", I said to the clueless reptile.

I now was just a block away from her home. My heart started to beat faster, which was silly since I wouldn't even see Mio till I got to school. I reached her home and stood in front of the door and raised my hand to get ready to knock. However, before my fist reached the door it opened.

"Ritsu? What are you doing here?" , asked the women standing at the door. It was Mio's mother. Without waiting for me to answer, she said, "You're too late, Mio has already lef-". I cut her off, "Oh, that's okay, I just wanted to drop off a gift…a surprise actually." She gave me a quizzical look and then asked, "Why would you bring it here? Can't you just give it to her when you see her at school?". I like Mio's mother, don't get me wrong, but she was starting to bug me with all the questioning. "Well, it would be a much better surprise if she found it here, at home." She stared at me for a moment, before she could say anything a shout came from the living room from Mio's father, he stated that he was ready to go, so Mio's mother gave in so she could get rid of me faster and let me go up to Mio's room to drop off her so called _gift_. To not anger her parents anymore then they might already have been, I did my best to do what I came here for, as speedy as possible. Within a few moments, I got the job done and left. I was positive that after this, Mio would be begging me to stay with her tonight.

* * *

**So, how was it? I really hope that Ritsu isn't too out of character, I feel like I should have made her less calm and more eccentric... Please forgive me, I'm not the best writer in the world, but I tried my best. Reviews too help me in the future are very appreciated, comments on the story will inspire me to write quicker too. ;3**

**Expect 1 or 2 more chapters. I was actually planning on just making this a one-shot, but I thought maybe I should put more time into the story, since I came up with this within a few minutes by collecting my ideas onto a page full of little notes for me to follow as I wrote. **

**About the story: Hehe, I know the trick is a bit obvious, but like I said, I'm not good at this stuff. ^_^' I was tempted to title this story "It's a Trap", but I refrained. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2, I really hope you like it! **

**As stated before, please forgive any OOC-ness.**

**Normally, I detest the use of Japanese words in fanfics or web comics (weeaboos donotwant) without relevance, but since it seems to fit for an anime like K-On, so, things like 'sensei' instead of teacher will be used, since it would seem out of place to use the English alternative…So if that annoys you too, I'm sorry in advance.**

**I don't own K-on or any of the characters! **

* * *

I finally reached the school, I was late, but…I got there, right? That was surely good enough. I stood in front of the classroom door and slowly opened it. I wanted to try my best to not bring attention to myself. I made a step forward, tripped on myself, conveniently enough, and had all eyes on me. I heard a scuff come from Mio's direction and several laughs come from my peers.

"I-I'm sorry, Sawako-sensei…", I said, sounding incredibly insincere; she glared at me and I continued. "I'm late because I over slept, however I rushed over here as soon as I could", a full blown lie, but who could ever look at this innocent face and accuse me of being a liar? She scolded me a bit and told me to head to my seat.

"Please forgive Ritsu, she really can't help being a spazz", a witty reply spoken by no other but Mio.

"Eh!", I exclaimed. "Why must you be so cruel, Mio?", I wined and let out a few fake tears and whimpers. She merely rolled her eyes and turned back around facing the front of the class. Deep down I _know _it pains her to see me in such obvious distress.

Class was boring as usual, and once it ended I revealed a smile that practically covered my entire face. I've never been so happy to see class end, though, I usually was pretty cheerful when I heard the sound of the school bell ring to end the day, however, more so today since I had quite the plan up my sleeve.

The girls and I all came together to meet in the music room, as we did every school day. We gathered around the table and automatically commenced the eating of our favorite treats. Today looked like another one of those days when we'd eat and not set a foot near our instruments, that sat in the corner collecting dust; excluding, of course, Yui's precious Gitah, which she attempted to feed but reluctantly stopped after getting scolded by Azusa-nyan.

"Must we always come here to eat? We're the Light Music Club after all, we should be practicing!" Mio complained, however, from her tone of voice you could tell her feelings toward our current 'club activity' was softening, but she wanted it to appear like she was being the mature one who actually wanted to do at least a bit of practicing. Azusa nodded in agreement while Yui, Mugi, and I shed a slight feeling of guilt, but truly only a slight feeling.

"You know what's a really good question? Why must you complain all the time? Eh?" I asked her. "You know you love this as much as the rest of us!". I looked down at the table at a cake I had yet to touch. I plucked off the strawberry that was sitting on top of it, which was covered in a bit of icing. I held it with my thumb and index finger, held the strawberry to Mio's face and poked it at her mouth, gesturing to her to open wide.

"Stop it!" she pleaded. Her resistance only made me more persistent.

"But, Mio! I know you love strawberries!" I only spoke the truth, she loved this red fruit more than anything. I could see her give in, so I gave a final poke with the strawberry and she opened her mouth. I began to slide the strawberry in. As she closed her mouth, her soft lips came in contact with my fingers and I swore I could have died of happiness, right then and there. Mio noticed our unexpected contact and blushed a bit, though, no one but me seemed to notice. "See, I knew you'd give in!" I said with a faint laugh, trying to quickly break the awkwardness that was starting to form between the two of us. She tried to appear mad at my witty comment but couldn't help but let out a smirk.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and the day was beginning to end. With all the eating we had done, we all looked like balloons as we waddled our way to the door to leave. We said our goodbyes and proceeded to go our separate ways.

Mio and I were walking home together, as we always did. I very much enjoy these little walks, since it's one of the few times I get to be alone with Mio, these days. Sadly, even though I was happy that her and I were walking together, I was a bit annoyed at the lack of conversation we were having. I had to break the silence. I lifted my arms and started to stretch; I decided to move my arm behind Mio and but it around her shoulder, like those clever boys do at the movie theater on TV. She jumped, seeming startled and quickly turned to look at my face while hers' was starting to redden like a tomato. She opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something, but closed it soon after. I looked away from her, slightly reddening in the face as well. I couldn't believe that I was actually holding Mio in this manner, but loving every moment of it.

"Mio, you ever think that people wonder if we're an item since we always walk home together?", I said in a taunting voice. I looked at her, not believing that someone's face could get that deep red, it was cute beyond all reason.

"What kind of question is that!" she said in a high pitched squeal. "They will if you keep on touching me like this!" She then proceeded to remove my arm from her shoulder. I was starting to miss the warmth of her body once my arm was once again at my side. There was barely anyone around, so there really was no need to be embarrassed. I felt so daring though, acting in a way that normal "couples", if you could even call us that, would act outside in public, it gave me a slight rush, but I knew I had to come back down to Earth and face reality. Silence overcame the two of us again, and nothing much was said till we got to Mio's home.

"Goodbye, Mio-darling!" I said in that taunting voice she was very familiar with and then blew a kiss, just so I could see her blush again. She, as I thought, blushed, appeared like she wanted to say something, stopped, and then finally decided to slam the door in my face. I started to bang on the door, doing my signature whining and crying, "Mio! You didn't even tell me goodbye!" She open her door, ever so slightly, knowing that I wouldn't leave until she fulfilled my request, and said in a low-cold voice "Bye, Ritsu" and once again closed the door in my face.

I finished the walk home alone, thinking back on the time we spent together just moments ago. I reached the door of my home, but right before I touched the door handle, my phone began to ring. I looked at it and saw that I received a text from Mio. It read: "Ritsu! Please hurry over!". I quickly began to send a text in response to hers: "Y?" I never was a fan of writing out the whole word when doing it this way was much quicker. A few seconds later my phone began to ring and I looked back at my phone to read what she had sent. I smiled and then said to myself, "Ha, I knew it would work! Mio, here I come!"

* * *

**Sadly, I see the next chapter being the last. **

**This was pretty fun to write, though.**

**I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**I'll try to get chapter 3 out as soon as I can!**

**If you're wondering what Mio said in that last text, I'll reveal it to you in the next chapter, so you'll eventually be in the loop. ;D**


End file.
